


Cloud Nine

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risks are necessary to get to what you need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy/Fabri! I crave more fanfiction for this pairing!!!

His lips were pressed against his own before he could even think.

Horrified, Tommy pushed him away, knocking him into the side of the bunk.

"What the bleedin' hell was that, Fabri?" He demanded, eyes sharp and unforgiving.

Fabrizio sat up and stood shakily from his spot on the floor.

"Forgive me, Tommy...." He begged. "I am 'a triste ."

Tommy just shook his head. "Why would ye' do somethin' like that, boyo?" He asked him, desperate for his friend to give some sort of excuse for his actions.

Fabrizio fell silent. What could he say? What should he say? 

Tommy grabbed him by the collar and yanked him foreword.

Fabrizio squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, waiting for Tommy's fist to make contact with his face.

It never came. Only a soft pair of lips on his did.

Fabrizio was in heaven.


End file.
